Sam's little secret
by lupsss
Summary: Sam has an alter ego named Taylor Swift...Danny and Tucker are about to discover why Sam is acting so strange before Taylor Swift's concert on Amity Park...read to find out!  summery inside and please no flames!  don't read it doesn't show up...sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here again and I'm writing another story…**

**In this story Sam will sing songs of Taylor swift like tear drops on my guitar, I'd lie ,speak now, you belong with me ,mean ,hey Steven, change ,love story, etc…also songs of Disney like kiss the girl or some songs of love that aren't so much Sam's style, but hey !I can dream… (and she will have an alter ego to hide her true identity) and Danny would hate Taylor Swift (Sam's alter ego) until he meet her personally, and hear he songs, and understand her, and realize his feelings for Sam…and they discover Sam's secret in a very amazing way…(laughs hysterically)**

**Here are the keys:**

_**´these are thoughts of Sam'**_

_These are the lyrics_

'_And these are the thoughts of Danny'_

**I hope you like it and please no flames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

**Rebeca: Danny Phantom or Taylor Swift's songs or clothes or anything except the story!**

**Me: I told ya to be patient!**

**Rebeca: sorry I couldn't help myself XD**

**Me: hey I like that song! (Puts her stereo at maximum volume)**

**Rebeca: YOU'RE CRAZY!**

**Me: YES BUT OYU'RE CRAZY TOO!**

**Rebeca: you are right**

**(Both start dancing)**

**Me & Rebeca: ENJOY THE STORY!**

Sam was walking through the main hall when the princess of Casper High walked and crash infront of her…

-Puss off loser! - She said

-Sorry Paulina…- Sam started, and the entire hall was silent; Sam was never good with Paulina

- You're really sorry? –Paulina said ingeniously

-Yes, for being so mean with the world, but there's nothing I can do about it…you know why?- Sam started

-No…- Paulina said

-because all you're ever gonna be is mean…- Sam said and smirked- and a liar, and pathetic ,and alone in life, so please stop bothering people to feel good- and with that Sam walked through her class.

Paulina only stood there amazed for what she heard…

-Sam that was awesome!- Danny said

-yeah Sam you rock!- Tucker said- also she's as mean as Dash…who in the future will be drunk in a bar talking about the same old bitter thing as always …-

'_**he's right ,someday I'll be bigger as you can't hit me Paulina, But why you gotta be so mean?...wow I like the sound of that…and mean, and mean ,and mean, but someday I'll be living in a big ole city…I have my next song!' **_Sam thought.

-Sam you're OK? - asked Tucker

-Yeah! - Sam shouted

-what!- He looked in all directions –did I miss something? - Tucker said

-nope, but I have to go with Mr. Carlson …- and she run up to the music classroom (Mr. Carlson is her music teacher and the one who encourage Sam to create Taylor Swift to sing her feelings)

Sam rush up to the classroom that usually was alone…but today was an exception.

-Samantha!- Cried Mr. Carlson-what brings you here?-

-I think that I have a new song! - Sam said

-well what are we waiting for? Let me hear it- he said

Sam took an acoustic guitar and start singing what she had…

-It's awesome, but you need to think about the rest of the song…you have the chorus, but we need all the song if you want to sing it…- Mr. Carlson said

-I'll finish it for tomorrow…-and with that Sam run up to where her two best friends were waiting for her.

-Sam where have you been? - asked Danny

-None of your business Fenton…- Sam said

-Calm down Sam…-Tucker said-Mr. Clueless wanted to know where her lovely girlfriend was-

-She's not my girlfriend!-Danny shouted, all what Sam did was laugh at the comment

-Very funny, Tuck very funny…-Sam started –but next time you said I'm his girlfriend I'll murder you- and she keeps laughing

-why so happy Sam? - Danny asked- usually you're mad at him or something-

-well, he caught me with very good mood today…- and she sat on the table –besides I'm too busy right now...- and she start to write her song on a paper.

Danny caught her on Lancer's class; and he was full with interest about the song…

-Please Sam!-Danny begged-let me read it I promise not laugh!-

-I already told you Danny, I won't let anybody hear my so-poem until I finish it- Sam said

-Ok, but you'll let me read it when you finish…- and Danny made his puppy dog face-pleaaaaaseee-

-no…no the face- finally she gave up- ok, you win- Sam said

-Yay!- And Danny ran to his next class.

'He's strange, but I love him the way he is…' suddenly Danny appeared behind her.

-Boo! - He said

- Huh…oh hi Danny! - Sam said

-you weren't scared? …usually you shout-

-Sorry I was spacing out…- Sam answered

-Again? - Danny said- you've been spacing out all day! And I'm starting to get worried-he said the last part in a whisper

-What was the last part? –

-Uhh nothing- Danny said

-Then let's go to class- Sam said –but first change…- and then she point to his expandex suit

-Ok, Mrs. I-know-it-all…- Danny said

-also it's Miss no Mrs.-

-ok, I got it- and then we walked through our last period where I had a brainstorm and I finish the song before the bell rings with all and notes. Sam was so proud of herself; that when the bell rang I ran to show Mr. Carlson to show him the song.

-this is an amazing song Sam!- He congratulate her- but try singing it with the banjo…it would sound more vivid-

Sam stand up took the banjo and start practicing, without noticing that Mr. Lancer was there and turned the microphone on meanwhile Sam was preparing to start. There were many teenagers of the band of Sam (Taylor Swift, who already know her secret) and they started to play their instruments for the song, as same as the girls who sang some parts in the song…so this was practically a concert on Casper high!

Obviously the teenagers and everyone recognize Sam's voice… or should I say Taylor Swift's voice?

Then the music started…

_You with your words like knives and swords and weapons you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard when I'm wounded_

_You, picking on the weaker man_

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around somebody make you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game with that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean_

_And mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yehheah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Girls: Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Girls: Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She ended the song and everyone was cheering in the hall or in the classrooms, even her band was cheering.

-Thank you guys…huh? Who put on the microphone? - She asked with everyone looking at Mr. Carlson when Mr. Lancer appeared.

-Congratulations Miss Manson I hope all the school heard you singing …- but before he could continue Mr. Carlson interrupted

- Lancer what were you thinking you almost blow her secret…now we need to make this work for Taylor Swift if you know about what I'm talking- then he put out a big bag with a blond wig, contact lenses blue and some dress.

-I'm not putting this on!- Sam shouted from the bathroom

-Sam you need to put that on…and also it looks good on you- Alex one of the guitarists said

-Well…Ok but I need body guards to help me to get out of here- Sam said

-Done we called our friend who is a judge to help us in this situation, so he let us use his body guards and his limousine-

-It's black right? - Sam asked-because I don't like bright white limousines-

-Yeah it's black…- Alex answered

Meanwhile with Lancer and Carlson

-Lancer we need to keep her in secret- said Mr. Carlson

-I understand, but she needs to be in the school play or even in your music class, she needs to improve her skills- Mr. Lancer said

-Indeed I'm teaching her many different things about music and I taught her how to sing-

-well I'll keep the secret, but I think that she needs to deal with her fears- and with that Lancer leave the classroom, leaving Mr. Carlson thinking about what he said.

With Sam

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing a platinum dress over her knees and her combat boots with her wig's blond hair up to the middle of her back and her contact lenses blue. Alex and the others were staring at her, almost drooling.

-I knew it I look horrible in it! - Sam said

-no you look good on it Taylor- Alex said

-well, thanks now can we please get out of here! - With that everyone nod and walked through the door.

There were chars and many girls screaming like crazy fan-girls, well they really were fan-girls, you have the point…and with all those noises Sam was nervous as a scare cat on Halloweens night.

-I can't go outside…I'm not ready…- Sam started to say

-C'mon Sam this is your last opportunity to escape from the guys of M.t.v. and you know it- Rebeca (one of Sam's female best friends) told her

-Yeah, Sam you're very strong…and sure of herself- Trina said (Sam's female best friend)

-You're right I can do it! - She walked out only to be stopped by Paulina…

-What do you want Pau…-girl? - Sam asked

-Only to know if you could tell me for who was that song?-

-Well it was for the shallow and horrible people who are always bothering people only because they're different - Sam answered- also I hate cheerleaders-she answered

Sam walked out of the school like Taylor Swift, but when he saw that the football team was about to approach to her Dash was pushing Danny to the floor hurting him. Immediately Sam ran to help Danny.

-Are you Ok? - Sam or Taylor Swift said helping Danny to stand up

– Yeah, sure I'm fine-

-OK… just making sure- and then she looked at Tucker who was drooling

-Um…Why is your friend looking at me in that way? - Taylor asked

-Well he likes your music, and he likes you, but I don't like either one of them-

-Why not? - Taylor asked

-Because all the singers are the same…-

-Explain- Taylor said

-All of you are selfish, egocentric and careless- said Danny

-well, I'm a country singer who has many experiences with fans like this, but you should know that I don't care about what they say about me I'm secure of myself, strong and I love singing so I'll never stop singing and making performances for my tours…- Taylor looked at Danny with a very angry face-but if you change your mind take these…- and she handed him pieces of paper

-What's this? - asked Danny

-Tickets and backstage passes in my live concert here in Amity Park- Taylor said

-Why four? - Danny asked

-Well they're sold out and these are the only ones that I had left for the show-

-but why are you inviting me after all I told you? – Danny asked very confused

-I already said that if you change your mind you can come over and we can talk, you know sometimes I wish I would have a normal and no a celebrity life…-

-Really?-

-yeah, I miss my privacy and hanging out with my friends, but (sigh) that's life…well that's my life-

Suddenly they were interrupted by Rebeca's voice

-C'mon Taylor! We need to head your house in five minutes or you'll be grounded!-

-I'm on my way!- Taylor shouted and turned to Danny –bye it was nice to meet you…- and she start running

-Wait! - Danny said

-what? - Taylor asked

-I want you to know that my name is Danny Fenton! - He said meanwhile Taylor was climbing to the limousine

-I'll visit you later Danny!- Taylor said and she waved her hand saying goodbye to him and the whole school.

Danny was there, stood with a confused look…that girl remind him of someone, someone really close to him… 'But who?' He thought, but before he could guess who Tucker shouted in his face.

-DANNY!- Tucker shouted

-huh! What? Oh, hey Tuck- Danny said

-don't "hey Tuck" me, what happened right there?-

-Nothing…I just start to realize that Taylor is more normal than I've ever thought-

-well and the Tickets who you want to go with? - Tucker asked raising an eye brow

-I'll ask Sam…- and Danny start dreaming about her 'her beautiful black hair, her smile and also her lavender eyes…'

-DUDE!- Tucker shouted

-What? - answered Danny when he stopped daydreaming

-I asked you if you know where she is. –

-No, I haven't seen her since the bell rang, and then Taylor Swift appeared…-

-Well if you want to find her you need to be fast, because Paulina is coming…-

With that Danny looked at Paulina who was smiling sweetly at him.

-yoo-hoo! Danny!-Paulina said

-what do you want Paulina? - Danny asked in a very annoyed tone

-Would you want to be with me in a date? - Paulina asked in a sexy voice

-no, and I'm sorry but I need to find someone else…- with that Danny run up to his locker


	2. authors note

**HELLO DEAR READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

**Sorry for saying this at this time but when I was trying to check my reviews I couldn't so I published the same history with another name. It is called "Sam's secret" it's the same story only under a different name so sorry about that and please read the story that I'm continuing!**

**Love ya,**

**Lupsss**


	3. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
